Vers un monde baigné de lumière
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Les Chevaliers de Bronze sont rentrés des Enfers, Seiya ne se réveille pas, le Sanctuaire est dévasté, mais au milieu des ruines, Athéna va faire son apparition pour discuter avec l'anxieux Shiryû...


_Salut ! Un nouvel OS un peu court, sans pairing cette fois, juste pour donner ma petite version du Post-Hadès. A vrai dire, j'ai jamais été fan de la version de l'histoire où les Chevaliers d'Or ressuscitent, parce que même si c'est nécessaire pour pouvoir les développer, écrire des histoires et tout ça, c'est pas bien logique, ça fait même pas vraiment de sens et ça enlève tout son sens à la scène du Mur des Lamentations qui est pourtant une scène sublime. Enfin, les goûts, les couleurs, après j'en écrit et lis, ça reste un des seuls moyens qu'on a pour écrire sur nos ships préférés. QUOI QU'IL EN SOIT ça faisait un moment que je réfléchissais au sens de la mort d'Hadès, au sens des Dieux, leur place dans l'univers de Saint Seiya et j'ai finis par en faire un petit condensé ici. J'ai sûrement oublié des trucs, parce que je l'ai écrit et posté d'une traite, mais bon c'est déjà ça 8D Pour le titre, j'ai mis le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est l'une, ou la dernière phrase du manga, et je la trouvais jolie et plutôt bien adaptée ici. Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Le soleil se levait à nouveau sur le Sanctuaire.  
Shiryû leva légèrement le menton en fermant les yeux pour en apprécier la douce caresse. Ça lui avait manqué. Aux Enfers, il faisait désespéramment sombre, et quand ils étaient rentrés, il faisait nuit. Tous avaient passé la nuit au Sanctuaire, au chevet de Seiya qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Shun avait remplacé le Chevalier du Dragon il y a quelques minutes à peine, et ce dernier en avait profité pour sortir. Le Sanctuaire était dans un bien piteux état. Les affrontements qui l'avaient agité avaient détruit plusieurs temples, ou abîmé, et on ne pouvait poser le regard nulle part sans se rendre compte de cela. Le vent sifflait entre les pierres. Tout était silencieux. Shiryû rouvrit les yeux avec un soupir. Bien évidemment qu'il pourrait simplement se réjouir d'être rentré vivant et victorieux, mais décidément, le Sanctuaire offrait une vision accablante.  
Accablante de vide.  
La plupart des Chevaliers d'Argent avaient perdu la vie, ainsi qu'énormément de gardes, et surtout, tous les Chevaliers d'Or étaient désormais morts. Les douze temples seraient désormais vides, avec pour seul vestige d'habitation les Pandora Box trônant en leur centre. Peu après leur arrivée, la question des héritiers s'était faite entendre, mais restait sans réponse, car personne n'avait encore envie de s'y pencher pour l'instant.  
Est ce que Shiryû prendrait la suite de son maître et revêtirait l'armure de la Balance ? Le japonais eut une pensée pour Shunrei, qui continuait de l'attendre aux Cinq Pics. Elle avait pleuré quand il était parti. L'avait supplié de rester. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en temps de paix, pouvait il encore lui fausser compagnie et la laisser seule en Chine ?  
Mais en même temps, avec la Chevalerie ainsi diminuée, qui allait prendre la relève au Sanctuaire ? Qui allait l'aider à se remettre de ses blessures, se remettre debout ? Qui allait rester auprès d'Athéna... ?

-Shiryû ?

Une voix douce le fit relever la tête, et se retournant, il esquissa un sourire en voyant arriver vers lui l'objet de ses pensées. La jeune Saori, vêtue de son éternelle robe blanche, avançait vers lui, ses longs cheveux violets épousant les vagues du vent.

-Princesse.

-Tu m'a l'air bien pensif. Qu'est ce qui te tourmente ?

Le japonais esquissa un sourire gêné pendant que Saori s'asseyait autours de lui. Elle avait beau sourire, les cernes sous ses yeux montraient bien le souci qu'elle se faisait pour Seiya, encore entre la vie et la mort après s'être prit l'épée d'Hadès.

-Oh, rien... Enfin, je me demande juste comment les choses vont évoluer maintenant.

La réincarnation d'Athéna le regarda un instant, un peu surprise, puis eut un petit rire.

-Ne te fais pas trop de souci, Shiryû. Quelles que soient les difficultés à affronter maintenant, nous avons passé le pire. Hadès est mort, la guerre sainte est terminée. Nous sommes tous rentrés.

Sa réponse fit sourire le Dragon, incapable de se sentir inquiet quand le cosmos rassurant de la déesse l'enveloppait de cette manière. Il se contenta d'acqueiscer en reportant son regard sur le ciel, quand soudain, un pensée le fit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Il se retourna vers Saori.

-Mais... Comment se fait qu'il qu'Hadès soit mort ?

Sa question lui valut un regard étonné d'Athéna, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté. Devant l'incompréhension de la déesse, Shiryû réfléchit un instant, puis s'expliqua :

« Je veux dire... Il s'agit du Dieu qui commandait aux Enfers, comment peut il disparaître sans que l'équilibre du monde en soit chamboulé ?

Petit silence, puis Saori leva les yeux au ciel un instant, avant de les retourner vers Shiryû.

-...C'est une question complexe, Shiryû. Je n'en ai pas la réponse exacte, mais... la déesse qui est en moi...

Elle ferma les yeux, porta sa main à son cœur, et quand ses paupières se relevèrent, elle avait un air plus sérieux, plus noble. C'était subtil, mais Shiryû le remarqua et ne put que se taire devant cette Saori changée, qui faisait d'un coup plus... Athéna ?

«...La volonté qui anime ce monde est au dessus des Dieux eux même, Shiryû. Car il faut bien que nous, les Dieux, venions de quelque part. Quelle est cette volonté qui a animé le Chaos et qui nous a fait naître ? Nous a donné les pouvoirs que nous avons, a crée la vie, la conscience, le cosmos ? »

Elle porta un regard calme, mais puissant sur le Dragon.

« Les Dieux ont crée les hommes, de la même manière qu'une mère donne naissance à un enfant. L'enfant grandit, et, adulte, il n'a plus besoin de ses parents pour vivre. C'est une réalité triste, pour nous, les Dieux, même pour moi.

Nouveau silence. Elle ferma les yeux d'un air un peu grave.

« A l'époque des premières Guerres Saintes, pendant l'Antiquité, nous les Dieux possédions un pouvoir gigantesque, car les hommes croyaient encore en nous. Le monde nous appartenaient, tout comme les hommes. Nous n'avions pas besoin de réincarnation charnelle pour nous faire une place parmi les hommes. Ce que nous voulions, nous le faisions sans aucun mal. Et puis, les hommes, petit à petit, se sont détournés de nous, ont arrêté de croire et de nous vénérer. Et parmi nous, nombreux ont été ceux incapables de l'accepter. Mon oncle Hadès le premier.

Shiryû ouvrit des yeux surpris.

-Hadès... Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a... ?

Athéna acquiesça.

-Oui. C'était un Dieu sage, à une époque. Il ne se mêlait presque jamais des affaires des hommes et des Dieux, il jugeait les hommes avec justice, du moins, sa justice, mais le détournement des hommes l'a rendu amer, l'Elysion s'est peu à peu vidé, les prisons se sont remplies de plus en plus, et au final, la seule destinée qu'il a offert aux hommes fut la souffrance éternelle, et cela même ne lui suffit plus. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi les hommes, que nous avions pourtant crée, nous rejetaient de cette manière, nous ignoraient, et faisaient comme s'ils ne nous devaient rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était un peu le père qui ne voulait pas voir ses enfants s'éloigner de lui.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

« Qui aurait pu lui jeter la pierre ? Nous étions si ivres de notre puissance ! Mais, là où j'ai depuis longtemps accepté cette fatalité, mon oncle a lui voulu tout effacer, recommencer, retrouver ces temps où les Hommes vivaient dans la crainte et le respect des Dieux, ou retrouver un temps où la Terre était belle, pure de l'influence humaine qui lui inflige parfois de tristes supplices. Sans l'amour craintif des Hommes comme support à sa puissance, comment pouvait il croire que les hommes étaient capables d'aimer ? Comment aimer lorsqu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est d'être aimé ?

Shiryû hocha doucement la tête. Il serait stupide de tenter d'ignorer les raisons de la haine d'Hadès envers les hommes. Poséidon lui même déplorait l'état de la Terre. Il serait stupide de ne pas leur donner raison, quelque part, au moins dans leur colère, à défaut de leurs manières. Puis un élément l'interpella et il posa une nouvelle question :

-...Mais de quelle fatalité parle t... parlez vous ?

Il était passé au vouvoiement devant cette présence si impressionnante qu'était Athéna. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ses yeux avaient perdu leur expression humaine pour se faire plus divine. Il l'avait déjà vue comme ça, quelques fois, quand il était au bord de la mort et qu'elle venait l'encourager. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit.

-Notre disparition, Shiryû.

Il resta un moment silencieux, estomaqué.

-V-votre quoi ?

-Notre disparition.

Elle détourna à nouveau le visage vers le Sanctuaire vide.

«Je l'ai compris quand les hommes ont peu à peu cessé de croire en nous. Les Hommes... grandissent. Évoluent. Ils quittent le domicile familial. Ils... N'ont plus besoin de nous, et cela depuis longtemps. Nous sommes voués à disparaître de leur mémoire, de leur vie. Nos pouvoirs sont allés en déclinant au fil des siècle. Un jour viendra où plus aucune menace divine ne menacera cette Terre car elle n'en aura plus les pouvoirs. Un jour viendra où je ne me réincarnerait plus, Shiryû. Que la société des hommes évolue en bien ou en mal, ce n'est plus, et ça n'a jamais été de notre ressort. Car nous sommes des Dieux. Pas des hommes. Car nous n'avons aucun droit de juger, nous qui ne sommes pas de cette société. »

Un nouveau sourire triste vint s'esquisser sur son joli visage.

«La misère humaine, depuis que je me réincarne ici, m'attriste sincèrement, Shiryû, de même que les souffrances de la Terre. Mais qui suis-je pour juger les hommes ? Qui suis-je pour juger les efforts qu'ils font chaque jour pour vivre, survivre, évoluer ? Le destin a existé, il y a longtemps, quand la Terre était encore malléable, mais maintenant seuls les hommes sauront assurer leur avenir. Que ça soit en bien ou en mal, c'est leur responsabilité. Votre responsabilité.

Shiryû baissa un peu les épaules. Oui, c'était vrai. Athéna aurait été hypocrite de chasser les Dieux voulant juger les Hommes de cette Terre si ça avait été pour le faire elle même. Mais quelqu'un comme elle... n'aurait elle pas pu faire entendre raison aux hommes ? Puis, soudain, alors qu'il se laissait aller à ces pensées moroses, la déesse sourit à nouveau. Mais cette fois, son sourire était chaleureux, plein d'espoir et d'amour. Il en aurait presque ébloui le Dragon.

«Ne fait pas cette tête, Shiryû. Si j'ai toujours désiré protéger les Hommes, c'est bien parce que je suis persuadée qu'il existe un destin baigné de lumière. Tant que l'homme sait ce qu'est l'amour, l'espoir n'est pas perdu. Et tant qu'il n'est pas perdu... Il est interdit d'abandonner. Et avec des jeunes gens emplis d'innocence et d'altruisme comme vous, je n'ai pas vraiment peur. Vous saurez maintenir la flamme de l'espoir.

Shiryû ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

-Oui... vous avez raison.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, de ce même sourire éblouissant. C'était une déesse éblouissante.

-Bien, ai-je répondu à ta question ?

Il eut un moment d'incompréhension, avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était apparue, et acquiesça. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup divagué, au final.

-Je pense.

Il réfléchit un court instant.

« L'équilibre du monde ne dépends pas des Dieux... Il n'en a jamais vraiment dépendu, hein ?

-Exactement.

Elle se releva, époussetant un peu sa robe.

« Au fond, tout ce que faisait Hadès, c'est maintenir en vie les âmes des Hommes pour les juger. Son âme a lui ne peut pas vraiment mourir, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que son règne sur la Terre est terminé.

-Mais alors, les âmes... ? Où vont elles ? Où sont elles ?

-Ça... C'est un mystère vieux comme le monde, Shiryû, répondit avec une pointe d'amusement la déesse, mais je te conseille de regarder vers les étoiles pour avoir ta réponse. Peut-être est elle dans le cosmos.

Court silence. Athéna ferma les yeux à nouveau.

« Il est temps que je parte, Shiryû. »

Sur le coup, Shiryû se releva, inquiet et surpris.

-Qu-Que vous partiez ?

La déesse rouvrit les paupières pour lui adresser le plus beau de ses sourires.

-La Guerre Sainte est finie. Je vais rentrer à l'Olympe, et vous rendre Saori. Ne te fais pas de souci pour le Sanctuaire. Les armures sauront appeler leur propriétaire quand le temps le voudra, et le Sanctuaire renaîtra de ses cendres si un jour le monde a de nouveau besoin de lui. Va vivre ta vie. Tu l'a mérité, comme les autres. Et je crois que quelqu'un t'attends en Chine...

A cette remarque gourmande, le Dragon rougit violemment et détourna le regard, gêné, s'attirant un éclat de rire de la Déesse.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais attendre que Seiya se réveille. J'ai des remerciements et des excuses personnelles à lui fournir, après cela... Saori aussi aura le droit de vivre comme elle l'entends. Ce n'est donc qu'un au revoir pour l'instant, Chevalier du Dragon...

Et sur ses mots, sa présence imposante parut s'évaporer, son visage se fit moins sévère, moins adulte, et Saori vacilla sur ses jambes. Shiryû se précipita pour la rattraper.

-Princesse !

La jeune fille leva la main pour signifier qu'elle allait bien, avant de la porter à son crâne, son autre main sur l'épaule de Shiryû pour retrouver son équilibre. Debout, elle secoua un peu la tête.

« Princesse, tu va bien ? » s'enquérit aussitôt le japonais. Saori le regarda un instant, perdue, puis sourit. Son sourire candide était bien différent de celui de la déesse qui l'habitait, mais il n'était pas moins chaleureux.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas... C'était juste... surprenant...

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« J'ai juste brusquement senti qu'elle voulait parler, et ma conscience... Ne s'est pas éteinte, mais elle a comment dire... mué ? C'était étrange. Mais agréable.

-C'est la première fois ? Demanda Shiryû, curieux. Saori secoua la tête.

-Oh, non, je l'ai déjà rencontrée maintes fois... Elle s'était déjà exprimée ainsi aux Chevaliers d'Or après la Bataille du Sanctuaire, et un peu face à Hadès et Poséidon, mais elle ne s'était jamais imposée aussi longtemps.

Elle parut soudainement un peu triste.

« Alors comme ça elle a décidé de partir. »

Shiryû acquiesça.

-C'est pour le mieux, Saori.

La jeune déesse acquiesça.

-C'est vrai... Ça va juste me faire bizarre.

Puis elle sourit.

« Enfin. Je suis contente de voir que tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Shiryû. »

Le japonais esquissa un sourire un peu gêné. Alors ça se voyait tant que ça, qu'il était inquiet ?

-Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux tous les deux, profitant simplement de la brise, quand une voix éclata derrière eux :

-Shiryûûû ! Princeeeesse !

La voix de Shun était reconnaissable entre milles. Les eux interpellés se retournèrent d'un mouvement pour voir arriver l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, un large sourire sur son visage fatigué de s'être fait du souci toute la nuit.

« Seiya a ouvert les yeux !

Les yeux de Saori s'agrandirent, puis se mirent à briller de milles feux, faisant rire Shiryû, lui même très soulagé par cette nouvelle.  
L'amour, hein ?  
Il pouvait déplacer des montagnes, fendre des sols et repousser les Dieux eux mêmes.  
Il était ce que les Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient voués à protéger.  
Une raison de combattre.  
Une raison de vivre.


End file.
